


Revelations and Rewards

by Kerica



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Gloves, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerica/pseuds/Kerica
Summary: All it took was a touch.





	Revelations and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> I was severely upset by the sheer lack of Kat love on Ao3 and even less love for Kat/Vergil so here we are
> 
> "Sometimes if you want something done you gotta do it yourself" - My motto writing this
> 
> Animals by Maroon 5 was an inspiration for the sex part
> 
> Also a was a gift for a friend I made on tumblr <3

Her uneven breathing is what caught his attention.

Kat wasn’t at all a fighter. She was their  _ way out _ and he was grateful for her. Getting caught on the streets was never good, even worse when he was sucked into Limbo, but now the threats were gone and they were safe enough, his keen hearing picked up on her distress.

“Kat? Are you alright?” Vergil kept his voice low, gentle and soothing, approaching her with measured steps until he was in front of her.

Honestly, it was hard to breathe. Hard to take a deep breath without her lungs burning. Nearly felt as though she had run a marathon, too. Blood rushing in her ears, she didn't even hear him and it wasn't until she felt strong hands cupping her jaw that she snapped back to reality. Even covered by his gloves she could still feel the heat of his skin coming through them. The touch of someone she trusted lulled her into a sense of security and her eyes fluttered closed.

“Look at me,” the demand was quiet but clear and glacier blues met minty greens. Vergil was not above admiring or acknowledging something was beautiful, and Kat’s eyes were lovely. “Breathe with me,” he coaxed as her breaths were still shaky and unstable. In through the nose, hold, out slowly through the mouth. “Like that, good,” he hummed, doing it with her a few more times.

Head clear and breathing steady, Kat expected Vergil to release her...only he didn't. His air had blown across her face, his fresh scent filling her nose when she copied him. Now they were staring at each other. It frightened her, though only a little bit. What was going through his mind? After knowing him for three years, she  _ liked _ to think she knew him like the back of her hand. He only went deathly quiet when his mind was whirling, and usually at a computer screen or the floor as he paced, and always with his index to his mouth, sometimes chewing his lip. This? This was abnormal...and she was careful not to startle him as her hand came to his wrist.

The barest brush of her pinky on his skin, past his glove and under his coat sleeve, sent a shockwave through Vergil that left him feeling  _ burned _ and it took everything not to jerk away from her in shock. Instead, he went absolutely rigid and his eyes just barely widened, his nostrils flaring wide. Rolling his shoulders back, he went back to his calm demeanor even if he was anything but, brushing his hands over her shoulders in a soft pat while he tipped his head, “You seem better now. Shall we return back?”

“Yes, Vergil,” Kat straightened up and brushed herself off, nodding firmly to him, but also relieved. It had been a long day, and going home to the Order sounded wonderful.

Gripping the Yamato on his hip, as Vergil turned around it took a lot of willpower  _ not _ to react with anything more than a curt nod in return. Such a  _ simple _ two-word phrase should not set his veins ablaze. They should not have him breathing shallower than normal. Kat said them plenty of times before! How absolutely and utterly ridiculous…

He shouldn't suddenly crave her saying it again. Kat was always at his beck and call. He  _ should not _ abuse that…

Yet that is exactly what he ended up doing.

* * *

Kat was  _ exhausted _ .

To be entirely truthful, the last two weeks have been hell on wheels and it wasn't until the last three days where something had started to creep into Kat’s mind. She tried so hard to ignore it, she really did but the more she thought about it the more anxious she became.

Wringing her hands, she knocked before entering Vergil’s office. Waiting until it was too late in the day for him to send her on any more errands, she cleared her throat and stood there, fidgeting, for him to give her the signal he was at least listening, even as his furious typing never stopped. It always amazed her how fast he could type and sometimes even wondered how the keys didn’t go flying.

Finally, after what felt like hours when it was really only minutes, the movement of his fingers slowed to a more leisurely pace and he made a noise in his throat that sounded like satisfaction. He must have been arguing with someone and, of course, won. Licking her dry lips, Kat swallowed hard. Here it goes… “You told me once...I could come to you if something was bothering me. I...expect that to still be in effect…” another uncomfortable shift and she frowned deeply at the intrusive thoughts, but she had to spit it out…

“Have I...upset you somehow, Vergil, sir?” By the gods did she hate how her voice wavered and her gaze met the floor. What she wasn’t expecting was for the typing to come to a halt, and all of a sudden it was  _ too quiet _ in the room. Neither of them were even barely breathing. 

Kat was  _ definitely _ scared. What happened? Was she right? Was he going to explain to her now what she'd done wrong, so she could fix it? Or...would he dismiss her, and leave her wondering?

On the other end of the spectrum, Vergil was baffled. Brow pinched hard, he was scowling at the monitor as he wracked his brain. At first, it was difficult, her sweet “Vergil, sir” music to his ears, but it was her voice that gave him pause. Pushing away from the desk, he turned to face her, his confusion clear as day, “I have no reason to be upset with you, Kat. Why would you believe I did?” Alarm flitted across his features next and he shot out of his seat just as he watched her crumble.

Sniffling, Kat tried wiping her watery eyes and suddenly tear-streaked face but to no avail, on the ground when the relief caused her legs to buckle. “Y-You have been working me non-stop f-for two weeks, s-sir…” she couldn't even say his name she was so distraught, but when he brought her into his secure arms, she let out all of her worries into his shoulder, gripping his casual henley shirt tightly in her fists. 

“I must not have even realized...Kat, I am so sorry,” Vergil soothed, stroking her back and even petting her short, feathery auburn hair, “You have been so good for me, Kat, I promise,” he listened to her breath hitch at the praise, “Is that it? Hmm?” he cooed, “Have I not expressed my satisfaction in your work enough?” Oh, why did his neck feel hot under the collar, and his throat feel raw? Was he...he had to be. All his words felt so natural, and it went along with the conclusion he had made after that incident two weeks ago.

“N-No! V-Vergil, that's not...you shouldn't have to…” Kat stuttered, swallowing thick and hiccupped. She felt too weak, crying like this because of some stupid self-doubt. She...she shouldn't need his encouragement...shouldn't be so...affected by his praise. Heat was in her belly and she bit her lip, shifting.

Pulling back away from her, there was a glint in Vergil’s eye Kat didn’t recognize and her breath caught in her throat. A gloved hand stroked her cheek and  _ this time _ , he knew what was happening. He had plenty of time to think and analyze what happened before. Intense, steady eyes bore into hers and he leaned in, their breath mingling as he teasingly brushed their lips together, “Say it, Kat,” he hissed.

Kat didn’t understand. Say what? She felt  _ too warm _ in her clothes now, “Vergil? Sir? Are you-” so many things she could have said, but what any of them were flew out of her mind as she was kissed so fiercely she didn’t know her directions, overtaken by the sensations coursing in her veins.

Hoisting her up, hands gripping her ass, he didn’t stumble getting to his feet. Knowing where everything was and that no one was around, Vergil continued to stay lip-locked with Kat as he left the office and strode confidently to his room. Sleep came to him on a rare occasion, being Nephilim had its perks, but his room was a nice, quiet place he could think and no one bothered him there, so it still served a purpose.

Kat barely knew what was happening, but when he laid her down on his perfectly made bed, it hit her like a freight train, “Vergil?” Was this really happening? He never really showed an interest before.

“Have you ever known me to doubt the decisions I've made?” As Kat could read him, Vergil could pick up on her cues as well, “Unless you wish to back out now? I will not be upset, but I will not guarantee I will stop once we start.”

So...formal and this was what she was familiar with, relaxing into the mattress. Kat honestly found him endearing. “I trust you, Vergil. I wouldn't let someone I didn’t trust touch me.”

That was all the permission he needed and leaned in to kiss her again, allowing hands to roam; his over her hoodie and hers ghosting under his henley shirt. Hissing at the skin on skin contact, he trembled when she stopped. He knew he might be sensitive, unused to physical touch, but not to this degree. Was there another reason at play? Either way, he was relieved when she moved her hands out from under his shirt to rub his body over the clothing as he was doing to her. 

Now, here was where his dilemma lay. He was familiar with anatomy. He was no stranger to his hand, even, yet...trailing her zipper down as he moved his lips across her jaw, he had to admit at least to himself he had no idea what he was doing. So? Play it up. “I have to correct my mistake, now don't I?” he purred, “Two weeks, working you into the ground...I am certain that you feel exhausted. Tell me if I'm wrong…” 

Kat hissed a breath through her teeth, his hot breath against her ear and causing her to shudder, “No, sir, you're correct…”

Did she even  _ know _ what she was doing? What it was that set his chilled skin on fire? Were her words automatic after years of working with him? Toeing off his dress shoes, her legs bracketed him as he got more comfortable, but it was casual as he was on his knees and too high for her hips to reach. No needy grinding, at least not yet. “I am still in shock I let you go on so long without any proper... _ reward _ , and let you believe that I was upset with you. You are too important to let such damaging thoughts plague you, Kat.” He helped her out of the hoodie as he spoke, and it was now his turn with his hands under her shirt, but his gloves prevented much sensation. All he could feel was the heat radiating off of her, but that worked just as well. “Lift up so I may remove this.” God, how obedient she was…and so breathtaking. Nearly bare from the waist up, he worked his dry throat. 

“Not much preamble, huh boss?” Kat couldn't help but sass him, entertained by his taken aback expression. It helped distract her from feeling too self-conscious, though she did feel her cheeks were super warm.

Well, at least that meant she was feeling better and Vergil lost some tension in his shoulders, opening her belt buckle with nimble fingers, his gaze smoldering and making her swallow hard. Pulling away while he tugged the belt free, he moved off the bed, “Remove your bra for me. I will return to you momentarily.” All he could hear was shuffling as he went to his dresser, setting the belt on top and he stared at it thoughtfully as he opened a drawer, pulling out a single medical glove. His fabric ones wouldn’t be ideal for touching her intimately. He was  _ not _ shaking at the thought. He did  _ not _ come over here to catch a breath. Tugging off the glove on his right hand, he put the medical one on instead and grabbed the belt again.

When Vergil turned around, Kat stiffened at the look in his eye, but she had already told him that she trusted him, so she tried to remain calm while he climbed back over her. She had removed the rest of her clothes save her panties, wanting to save him the trouble, so now she was mostly bare. All for him. 

“You've done so much for me,” he hummed as he set the belt to the side and gently moved both her arms up above her head, stroking her skin, vaguely wishing he could feel if her skin was soft, but he made sure she would stay and wound the belt around her wrists, staying keen on her breathing to find what was comfortable. In the end, it was loose enough she could slip out on her own, but tight enough she got the hint, “I will not have you trying to focus on me while I take care of you. Do you understand?”

She was absolutely baffled, but when she opened her mouth to protest he shot her an icy look and she thought better of it, “Yes, sir…” at his pupils blew out a bit more, it was starting to come together and she took a deep breath when it clicked.  _ Oh _ . “What are you going to do to me, then,  _ sir _ ?” Ah, she hit the nail on the head by the way his body went rigid and there was a hiss through his nose.

“You will have to find out, now won't you?” Vergil rumbled low, leaning down to press a kiss to her collarbone. Skimming her sides he felt her tremble, heard her breath hitch. Kissing up her neck, it was a simple delight to listen to her as he bit and sucked, reaching her earlobe and toyed with it between his teeth. He moved along her jaw, brushed their lips together and repeated everything on the other side until he reached the other side if her collarbone. 

Kat was trying extremely hard not to squirm, her breath becoming more labored as he went on, though she did tilt her head to give him more access. At his growl, she thought perhaps she shouldn't have, but his teeth dug into her pulse and she was certain he'd feel the flutter of her heart beneath his tongue. Right, so growling in this scenario was a good thing. God was she glad she was quick on the uptake. She stiffened now, though, as his lips traveled over the expanse of her chest, his hand which had been resting on her hips coming up and she held her breath while his slim fingers brushed the underside of her breasts. The slight stick of the medical glove was a bit unpleasant, but the fabric of the other one was nice. Slowly he circled around the areola, stiffening her nipples even further than they were, and she gasped when his thumbs flicked over them. It was when he pulled them gently did she whimper and arch up, a zing of electricity in her blood and going straight to her core, “V-Vergil, sir…” 

“Hmm? Like that, my pet?” He cooed, not once stopping to think over his nickname for her, letting it all come naturally. Her scent as her arousal hit her caused a soft rumble in his chest, “I'll give you more, don't you worry…” 

He did, too. Kat gasped softly and now she did start wiggling and whimpering. When Vergil found what worked and what made her twist away he was merciless, and somewhere along the way, his mouth joined the fray which was  _ unfair _ really. Kat was still reeling from his ‘my pet’ comment. It wasn’t bad, not at all, quite the opposite. Part of her even wanted him to say it again…but that was quickly forgotten as she jerked and moaned a lot louder than she had been.

While she had been distracted by the ministrations of his mouth and left hand, Vergil continued his quest towards her most intimate part with his right. The way she moaned in his ear coupled with the  _ scorching _ heat of her core caused him to grunt into her plush mound; her nipple between his lips prevented much else. Now he became acutely aware of the strain in his slacks as well as she ground her pelvis down into his hand.

“Ah! Vergil! Sir, please…” Kat sucked air into her lungs, needy and wanting.

“Pleading so sweetly, my pet, but you might want to be a bit more specific,” he chuckled, kissing her sternum, “Please  _ what _ ?”

The longer she was quiet, cheeks burning, the more she realized he wouldn’t move those wicked fingers until she said something. Even his other hand had stilled, and his kisses on her stomach were slow, languid. It made her want to  _ scream _ , “Please, please take off my underwear and touch me,  _ sir _ .”

Amused, he didn’t want her to reduce to being vulgar, so he did as she said and  _ Heaven and Hell _ the scent that slammed into his nostrils had  _ him _ grunting and panting harder. Sitting on his haunches, he danced his left hand over her thigh while he slid two gloved fingers over her labia, trying to recall the places that were most sensitive through the haze threatening to distract him. “So wet already, pet. Have I been giving you what you need?”

“Yes!” Kat arched her back, dutifully keeping her hands where they were, though she did twist her wrists so she could grasp the pillow, “So good to me, sir, ooh…” her moans drifted through the room, her hips gyrating and her body begging, “More, please more…”

“Who am I to deny such an honest request?” Leaning over her again, he wrapped his free hand around the tied bunch of hers, letting her grab him instead of the pillow while he slid just one finger inside her waiting body. He marveled at how the digit was practically sucked in, and his cock throbbed in his trousers. Enchanted by how her head was thrown back, exposing her neck, he nipped and licked the creamy expanse of it. When he started sliding his finger in and out he was taken by how tight she was. 

Another finger teased her folds before slipping beside the first. Crying out, she arched hard enough to hit his chest with hers and she tightened her grip on his hand, “Oh god!” she sobbed as she felt him start to spread her open, a scissoring type of motion that stretched her inner walls, and with each pass went  _ deeper _ . 

Seeing the soft glistening of unshed tears at the corner of her eyes fascinated Vergil. “You’re doing so well,” he whispered, his lips on hers again and he made a soft sound as she pushed back fiercely. Vaguely, Vergil wondered who was devouring who. Pushing his fingers further, he felt a bundle and when he massaged it, he swallowed her scream. “Oh? Did I find something good?” he rumbled, doing it again and watched her  _ wreathe _ beneath him.

“Right there! Yes! Oh, more, more!” Kat bucked her hips and whined, her abdomen feeling tight, her body flushed with heat.

“More?” Perhaps it was a bit cruel. She was a mess and looking at him with hooded minty green eyes, lost in her pleasure. “Use your words, pet. What more could you want?” he wondered if she hadn’t realized she had been begging until now because she didn't respond right away. 

Everything was so fuzzy, and the tightness was driving her insane. Something wanted to snap, and he was asking her what she wanted. How could she know? All she had been able to say was ‘more’ and though that pleasurable spot inside was amazing, it wasn’t enough. How could she ask when she didn’t know?

“Don't bore me, my pet,” Vergil drawled, his movement coming to a halt, “I can't give you more if-”

“No, please,” Kat’s voice cracked, “Don't stop, please don't stop. I don’t know, sir, I…”

“Shhh,” Vergil soothed, “I got you, Kat, it's alright,” going back to his previous actions he watched her mouth drop open and her body arch again, moaning deeply. A mewl even met his ears as he picked up the pace, hitting her G-spot with each pass. “That's it, yes,” he encouraged, putting a third finger among the rest, stretching her even more, and this even made it so he could grind his palm against a spot he had neglected to remember; her clit.

This time her shout was intense and loud, jerking and bucking, fire in her stomach and she couldn't stop, only held down by his hand and the press of his torso. It was all he could do to beg him between gulps of breath not to stop. That coil was getting worse, a rubber band stretched too taunt, and it was another grind of his palm against her clit that had her arching so hard Vergil worried her spine might snap and he had to quickly kiss her to swallow another screech as everything  _ snapped _ .

For the first time, Vergil openly groaned and shuddered, feeling her body clamp down on his fingers. Removing them, he was slow and tender, shushing her as she whimpered and practically sobbed. “So good, Kat, you did so well. Just breathe for me,” he kissed her sweetly and pulled back enough to fumble with his slacks, his belt thunking on the ground and once the button and zipper were undone, he took the belt off her wrists, rubbing them for her.

Kat sighed at the touch and as she realized they were about to get to the main act, she licked her lips. Though her legs felt like jelly, she had enough strength to lift them up, hook her toes into his belt loops and  _ tug _ .

Startled, Vergil couldn’t help the chuckle when his trousers met his knees, “Not much preamble, huh pet?” He teased, echoing her earlier words from earlier, enjoying her flushed cheeks and sassy smirk. When she had a glint in her eyes like that he could feel a thrill down his spine. Removing his underwear along with his slacks and socks, he kept his henley on as he loomed over her a third time, aware of how she eyed his cock, “Now or never, Kat,” he whispered and stilled when she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. His skin lighting up as her legs wrapped around his waist.

“You used three fingers for a reason, Vergil, I think I'll be alright,” she promised with another light peck, hands cupping his face. Relaxing as much as possible against the mattress, she watched him grasp himself, give a couple of pumps, and slick the head against her entrance. His icy eyes were fluttering and it made her chest squeeze. When he breached her body excepted him willingly, and she never took her eyes off of him. She had expected Vergil to have a condom, but he would have grabbed one with the medical glove. It made sense, honestly. This guy was strictly business and it was why she had been so shocked at the start. As he sank further in, aided by her juices from her orgasm, she moaned open and wanton for him. So delightfully full, stretching to her limit and further, but he had done right by her and there was no pain, only pressure.

Every time he rocked back and forth, it felt as though she didn’t want him to leave. “So tight…” he hissed, his thrusting spurred by her sounds. That haze was back, worse than before and left him struggling to keep a hold of his mind. He couldn’t describe it beyond more primal urges, rolling his groin into hers and groaning deep as he bottomed out. Her inner walls were clutching him, forcing him to stay for a moment, his eyes falling closed. “Kat…” his voice was strangled, deep and heady.

“Move, Vergil,” she coaxed, gripping his arms and found it sexy a couple of strands of his perfectly maintained hair had fallen loose. “I can take it,  _ sir _ , come on…” Oh, how he throbbed inside her…

Jerking his hips, he did so and barely remembered to try and angle his thrusts to graze against her G-spot, but after that things started to blur together. Her touch made him  _ burn _ , her cries music to his ears and he gripped her hips with a bruising force, growling dangerously though he didn't even hear himself.

“Vergil! Vergil, oh yes!” Kat’s hands flew to her own hair, breasts bouncing with the force of his thrusts, and it was all she could do to spread her legs wider and hold on for the ride. “Please, please! So good, Vergil!”

Who knew he also needed the praise? The way his name chanted on her lips… “That's right…” he didn’t recognize his own voice, “Tell me how you like it, my pet…”

“S-so big, oh...I'm so full of you, oh god, Vergil…” she whimpered, mewling, even more, one hand coming to press on her abdomen, then further to brush her fingers on her clit.

Smacking her hand away, he used his left hand to do it instead, “I will make sure you cum around me,” he growled, a signal to now try again, and gave her a particularly hard snap of his hips, and when she cried out he knew he found his prize.

As merciless as he had been earlier, Kat reached back to grab the end of the bed as pleasure wracked through her body, heightened from her first orgasm and the zinging through her clit from his touch. A blubbering mess, she begged without knowing what she was begging for. She wasn't expecting to be hit with another orgasm so soon, his hand coming to cover her mouth…and he  _ didn't stop _ .

Hoisting her up by slipping his arms around her back, Vergil continued to pound into her as he sat on his heels, guiding her arms around his neck and using her to further his own pleasure. With her shaking and gasping around him, he was satisfied with her second release and his mind was no longer focused on her. He needed to cum and there was no stopping him.

Crushed against him, Kat gladly hung onto his shoulders so he could have his way with her. Mindless, she didn't think twice about the consequences. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was this moment and his touch. “I got you, Vergil…” she kissed his neck, “You've got me, and I got you…” curious, she licked a hot stripe on his tendon, careful when she nipped the skin. He might have left marks, but she could put her hoodie up and no one would be the wiser. It hurt just a bit, but she understood he probably didn't…

“ _ Do it _ …”

His hissing growl surprised her, but Kat didn’t waste the opportunity, sinking her teeth into him, taking a cue from how he had done it before.

His  _ roaring  _ shout as he slammed into her as far as her body would allow was breathtaking and beautiful. His throbbing cock caused her to whine into his shoulder, feeling the overwhelming warmth of his seed coating the far reaches of her core. 

They collapsed together back on the bed, spent and exhausted. Kat blinked bleary-eyed at the ceiling, only half of Vergil’s weight on her since he'd only partially pushed off so not to crush her. Within seconds, she realized something and looked at the Nephilim…

Vergil was out cold, his breathing slow and methodical, pale lashes resting against his cheeks.

It warmed Kat’s heart and a tender smile graced her lips. Curling further into his chest, she was delighted when he tugged her closer.

Sleep never came so easy and had never been so peaceful.


End file.
